The Fairy and the Detective
by Happy-The-Cat
Summary: Two people show up at the guild, asking for Lucys help. And so Lucy, Happy and Natsu are thrown into a world of magic that they have seen before. Is Lucy actually a lot more powerful than her friends used to think? and Will the rest of Fairy Tail have to step in to save their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Currently I can't work on my other piece, The Host Club Fairies, right now due to some laptop difficulties, so I'll update and work on this if I can't work on the other one. Anyway, do all those review things and I'll see you at the end of this chapter! :D**

Chapter 1.

_ ~C~ _

The guild doors swung open with un-natural calmness, and in strode two people. One wearing a large brim hat, with his jaw covered in a scarf, and a pin-stripe suit. The other was a girl dressed in all black, her dark hair swaying lightly around her hips, deep eyes focused completely on the bar ahead of them.

They strode up the counter, the man tapping the silver-haired barmaid on the shoulder. Mira turned around, smiling and drying a cup.

"How can I help you today?"

"We're looking for a young lady named Eve Vollfied"

"Sorry, But I don't know anyone by that name here"

"Ah, well, what about a Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"

The room went quiet, all eyes trained on the two strange people. Of course, a certain pink-haired fool felt the need to break said silence.

"What do you want with Lucy?" his voice was low, and his eyes kept darting to a certain blonde, who, of course had not noticed the deafening silence or the two strangers, sitting at the bar. She was literally a few seats away from them, eating a strawberry sundae with happy, childish plastered on her face.

It seemed the girl had noticed and nudged her partner, nodding her head at Lucy, who remained oblivious to the duo walking calmly over, leaving a very angry Natsu in their wake. He was double-pissed now. For one they wanted Lucy for some reason, and the other was that he was ignored. He hated that! He was about to ask them again before being stopped by Erza, who was silent, keeping Natsu still with a firm hand on his shoulder, her grip strong enough to crush his bones, but luckily for him she didn't.

They had repeated the process they had done with Mira, the man tapping her quickly on the shoulder, waiting patiently for a response. Lucy looked up from her glass, losing her focus on the strawberry she was trying to balance on her spoon, not even a moment had passed before she was smiling again, before she stood and hugged the stranger, and everyone in the room was totally silent, confused at who the two were and why Lucy knew them. She took a step back and all ears strained to hear the sentence that just left her lips.

"Good to see you again, Skulduggery".

_ ~C~ _

**As you can see, with my other story, my first chapters are always really short, since I just use it as an intro or a prologue before I really get into the story. Anyway, see you next chapter!**

**Love, your ever happy word-bender **

**~Happy-The-Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided this story is going to be all in short chapters, so I can update quicker for you guys **** I forgot to mention I don't own the Skulduggery Pleasant Series or Fairy tail in the last chapter, well, I think it's be obvious...oh well, on with the story! **

_ ~C~ _

_Last time:_

The guild doors swung open with un-natural calmness, and in strode two people. One wearing a large brim hat, with his jaw covered in a scarf, and a pin-stripe suit. The other was a girl dressed in all black, her dark hair swaying lightly around her hips, deep eyes focused completely on the bar ahead of them. "Good to see you again, Skulduggery".

~C~

~No one's POV~

"Eh? Skulduggery? As in the detective?" Levi's voice spoke up, breaking the silence. "Yes, that would be me" his voice hinted at a mystery, something Levi loved to crack. He seemed to be smiling through the scarf covering his face. That only caused her curiosity to grow bigger, and stronger. "But...aren't you supposed to be-"

Levi was cut off my Lucy beginning to talk, her would-be question disappearing like wine from a barrel at Canas lips. "Isn't it hot in disguise like that? You can take it off in here, everyone will understand" Lucy smiled, popping the strawberry she was playing with in her mouth, acting like strange people came up and spoke to her on a daily basis...well, she does hang out with Team Natsu after all.

The girl next to him nodded, a cheeky grin trying not to show, and with one swift motion, Skulduggery had removed his hat and scarf, placing them gently on the bar top, leaving his skull to shine and gleam hypnotically in the dim afternoon light. Half the guild fainted, like Wendy and the Exceeds; the others screamed, and some stared in horror and amazement, the sound of Natsu's jaw hitting the floor rang through the once again quiet room.

The girl in black started to giggle, and Lucy followed, soon they were holding onto the bar to stop them from falling on the ground, their fit of giggles slowly fading, while the Fairy Tail guild members either regained their senses or their consciousness. Of course, after Natsu finally processed through his dense head that the man in front of him was a skeleton he did his most predictable move, and that was challenge him.

"HEY! Lucy said your name was Skuldung or something like that. Right?!"

"Skulduggery. Skulduggery Pleasant. And who might you be?"

"Skulduggery? That's a weird name, anyway my names Natsu Dragoneel"

"Pleasures all mine I'm sure"

"So you're dead?"

"Excuse me?"

"You smell dead."

"I smell...?"

"My sense of smell is the best! And you smell like you've been dead for a while now"

"Ah, well, I suppose I am, in a way"

"THAT'S SO COOL! FIGHT ME!"

"What?"

~Valkires POV~

If Skulduggery could blink he would probably be done that now, I know I was. I'm still processing the fact of someone dumb enough to challenge my partner...does he have a death wish or something?! And why hasn't anyone in here heard of us? Are these all rouge mages who don't even know who the sanctuary is? We just came to ask Lucy some questions, and somehow we ended up in a fight? I tap Skulduggery on the shoulder to discuss a plan, which, sadly, is something we weren't too good at keeping to.

~no one's POV~

The girl and Skulduggery whispered for a moment, and it looked like the dead man grinned...well, if he had lips to smile with anyway, and looked like the two had a plan. He turned around and strode confidently to Natsu, tossing his suit jacket to the girl, who caught it with a huff, annoyed that she was being used as a coat rack, watching him rolling up his sleeves to show his lower arm bones, keeping his gloves on though, while his partner was turning to talk to Lucy, who was finishing off her sundae, licking the final traces of pink ice-cream from the spoon with a content smile.

That's when red-hot sparks and flames erupted from the middle of the room.

_ ~C~ _

**Ha-ha! Cliff-hanger! **

**Ah, sorry sorry! Don't hurt me! Who threw the first flame? Natsu or S.P? You'll have to wait until next time to find out! :D**

**Love chuuuuuuus!**

**Muwah! Kissu Kissu! **

**~Happy-The-Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

The flames licked upwards, threatening to burn the wooden rafters before vanishing. Skulduggery clicked his fingers again, catching the spark and expanding it in his palm, hurling the next fireball, only to have it disappear down Natsu's mouth. This game continued 5 fireballs later, before Skulduggery accepted he couldn't win with flames, seeing as how Natsu kept eating them, who was crowing that's be an easy win if all Skulduggery had was flames.

"Alright then, how about playing with some Water?"

Natsu's dragon-hearing picked up on what the detective was muttering, and readied himself for a frontal attack like Juvia's, only to stand up and looking confused, as to why he was soaked without having any liquids hit him.

He wiggled his toes and heard a strange squishing sound and before anyone know what was going on, he was squelching around in his sandals walking around the room, grinning like a fool, having fun making the sound the way a little child would, before forgetting that he was in the middle of a fight, way too focused on his slushing shoes, leaving a confused, and slightly irritated Skulduggery.

Of course, during this attempted fight, Lucy and the girl in black had vanished, and no one noticed, simply because they were all laughing at Natsu being stupid, like usual.

~Lucy and Valkyrie, Valkyrie's POV~

Skulduggery threw his coat at me, which disabled me from fighting too. Suppose that's a good thing though, it makes sure I do my part. Sticking to my part when we make plans is kinda my weakness, I can't do it, especially when it involves a fight. Oh! There's the signal! Better get started!

~no one's POV~

Lucy fiddled with the spoon, acting strangely ditzy, especially since she was usually as sharp as one of Erza's blades. A flame burst in the air, and one moment Lucy was on her chair, the next she was being carried away by the girl in black, who had dumped the coat on the countertop with the hat, and at an incredible speed, as if the wind was helping push them out the door, before vanishing through the front door without a single person noticing. Down the path they raced, hopping skilfully off stones and boulders, back to what seemed to be a simple hideout.

The girl put Lucy down, who was trying to fix her hair before anything else. She was very prideful in her looks after all. "So care to tell me who you are?" Lucy asked, not looking up from the knot she was fixing, startling the girl, who was carefully trying to put the door back without breaking it.

"I thought around these parts when you want to know someone's name you say yours first"

"What a clever little girl"

"Thank you, I try hard, and I'm not little you know!"

"Ha-ha, I know. Anyway, my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia, a pretty protector name, is it not?"

"Very. Well, my name is Valkyrie Cain. Nice to meet you"

The two girls smiled at each other, chatting several minutes longer before a rather agitated Skulduggery Pleasant walked in, his clothes scorched, a soggy coat and a hat that smelled like it fell in Canas wine barrels. In one word, to describe his mood right there and then, would be: Pissed.

He opened his mouth and began his questioning.

"So, Miss Heartfillia, care to fill us in on what you did?"

**Hey everyone! Did you like this chapter? I'm pretty happy with it. Oh! And before someone says something, when it was Valkyries POV, it was all what she was thinking…I should think of a way to let people know that….**

**Anyway!**

**Love yas**

**NYAN!**

**~Happy-the-Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time: He opened his mouth and began his questioning.

"So, Miss Heartfillia, care to fill us in on what you did?"

Lucy smiled innocently, the question processing through her head about the same speed Natsu's brain always worked. Slowly. Skulduggery sighed and repeated his question.

"Miss Heartfillia, what did you do to have detectives come after you?"

Lucy frowned, unable to remember any crimes against the magic counsels, the one people knew of OR the one people didn't know of, the ones Skulduggery worked for.

"I can't say any crimes come to mind, Skelly"

"Then why were we told to come make sure you are safe? They wouldn't have us guard just anybody you know" Valkyrie added, her jet-black hair swaying gently in the slight breeze penetrating the cold, small shaky shack.

"Make sure I'm safe? Why? Is something happening?" Lucy asked, her brain speed picking up, the gears and cogs in her head were whirring, going from Natsu-level, to Ditzy to Lucy level in a matter of moments.

"We're not sure either. So, you haven't committed any crimes or anything?" Skulduggery said, getting less excited about this job slowly.

"Yes, that's right. Now, do you mind taking me back to the guild? I feel slightly uncomfortable with the damned fire-fool nearby" Lucy said, standing up and dusting imaginary dust off her always short skirt, before strolling to the tattered door, waiting for the other two to be ready.

~Meanwhile, at the guild~

"OI! WHERE THE HELL DID LUCY GO?!" Natsu was roar, flipping tables, and had a never-ending fountain of flame exploding from his mouth, already certain she hadn't gone anywhere on her own. "N-n-Natsu, Lucy went with the other people who were just here, Mr Pleasant and the other girl" Levi squeaked from behind a barrel, hoping that would stop Natsu's search. Natsu froze, holding another table above his head, before turning to face the door that had opened, with someone's dark shadow waving, a sweet voice saying:

"We're home"

Well, my dearies, another chapter complete

Hope you liked it!

~Love Happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys! It's been a while, huh? Sorry it has been a while, ya know, exams and assignments and such. But I'll be updapting much more often now, cuz I'm on holidays! ^u^ anyway, heres chapter 5. ENJOY IT! **

Last time: "N-n-Natsu, Lucy went with the other people who were just here, Mr Pleasant and the other girl" and a sweet voice saying: "We're home".

Everyone stopped and turned to the door, as the sunlight hiding the three people's faces died down, revealing Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Lucy. Natsus face lit up like a big old Christmas tree and dropped the table he was about to throw, almost squishing Levi, as he went over to Lucy like a puppy when it's master had returned home, looking like he would piss himself with excitement. Lucy smiled as sweet as ever, but the two behind her were silent. Of course, it took a moment for Natsu to piece together that he had been tricked earlier, and that it was those two had kidnapped Lucy, even if it was just for a few hours. Quickly, like the fool he was, he got pissed. His fists were crackling with his bright red flames, and got in his fighting stance, this time, promising himself not to get distracted by his shoes making funny sounds.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you." Valkyrie attempted to reason from behind the safety of the blonde, who was trying her best to calm the flaming idiot down. "Relax, Natsu, they're friends, yeah? Calm down, idiot!" Lucy said, beginning to yell at her best friend, who only just managed to pay attention and blinked at Lucy. "Eh? Friends? But they kidnapped you?!" Natsu said, pointing an accusing, and flaming, finger at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "Well…..we were worried you'd attack us for real if we had our conversation in front of you all. Everything has been sorted out now. Lucy knows what's going to happen next" Skulduggery explained, and if he had lips he would probably be wearing a very nervous smile.

"whadda mean?...…what's gonna happen next? What're ya gonna do with Luce?" Natsu began getting riled up all over again, while Skulduggery raised his skeleton hands to try and calm Natsu down again. "Lucy, what do we do exactly?" Valkyrie asked, trying her best to not have a fight break out, since she just wanted to go home. "Simple. You guys go home, take a nap, eat some dinner or something, and I'll sort things out here, and we meet up here tomorrow morning, sound like a plan?" Lucy flashed her signature smile that lit up the room the way Natsus face lit up whenever there was fire for the eating. Skulduggery just nodded, and put his hat back on. "We'll see you tomorrow, Lucy" He said as his long, skeleton legs carried him out the door, Valkyrie gave a quick nod and followed him out.

Natsu bore an ever so slightly hurt look on his face. He didn't like it when his best friend kept secrets from him. "Luce? What's going on?"

**And there we have it Folks. Chapter 5 of this story has fallen into place. Yeah, I know, this was more of a filler chapter. Sorry!**

**Love HappyTheCat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry, it's been sooooo long, huh?**

**I've been writing for my other story, but since it's now on chapter 16, I thought it was about time to work on this one for a while again.**

Last time:

Natsu bore an ever so slightly hurt look on his face. He didn't like it when his best friend kept secrets from him. "Luce? What's going on?"

"Relax, Natsu!" Lucy said, trying to remove the pained look on her partners face. How she hated keeping things from him. Lucy made her way over to the bar slowly, knowing all eyes were on her. Usually she wouldn't mind being centre of attention, but for this group stare, it was for all the wrong reasons.

"Well…..where to start?" she said, sitting upon a barstool. "From the start?" Natsu asked, hoping to be helpful. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of the best place to start in this situation.

"Alright, so. You all know about the magic counsel. Well, there is another one, who rules even our magic counsel, but they do nothing but watch, or tell our magic counsel what to do, get it?" Lucy said, waiting for the nods to fade.

"Well, those two people, Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain, came to question me because something seems to have happened and that counsel believes it may have something to do with me."

The guild nodded again, listening earnestly.

"So, I'll be going with them to investigate whats been going on." Lucy finished. Seconds passed as that that sentence sunk in.

"EHHHHH?!" everyone yelled, shooting up from their seats, Natsu especially surprised by the flames spewing from his open jaw. Recovering from his shock fairly quickly, Gray encased Natsu's head in ice, stopping the fountain of flames for the moment, before the ice melted.

Gray stood in front of Lucy, looking slightly betrayed, but hid it well.

"Are you going by yourself?"

"I don't know."

"You know Natsu will probably follow you, right?"

"I know"

"Will you ever come home?"

"Of course!"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Lucy nodded, completely serious. With a mighty roar, Natsu exploded from the ice casing, chunks flying everywhere.

"You damned ice prick, what'd ya do that for?!"

"To stop you from burning the guild down, candle brain"

"No way would I burn the guild down, ice princess"

"Would too, Ash-face"

"What'd you call me, damned ice cube?"

"ASH FACE! What ya gonna do about it?!"

That's when Natsu tackled Gray, who fell back onto Cana's barrel, and as you can tell, she wasn't too happy about that. In a matter of moments, a famous full out guild brawl was taking place. Tables, chairs, barrels and magic was flying everywhere, while Lucy continued to sit upon her barstool, smiling at the chaos surrounding her.

~Next day! ~

The entire guild was snoring, all beaten up and lying around happily. Lucy strolled in the front door, since she had gone home at some stage. She put her stool back where it always was, dusting off the seat as she sat upon it, smiling.

Moments had passed and the big guild doors swung open again, revealing Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Lucy hopped off her stool and walked over to the door, passing Natsu. Stopping at Natsu, she crouched down and patted his soft pink hair a bit. As Lucy turned to stand up again, Natsu's hand grabbed her tiny wrist, surprising her. With his famous and devilish grin he asked,

"So when do we leave?"


	7. Chapter 7

**What? 2 chapters in one day? No way! HAHA! You thought it'd be ages before I updated this again! FOOL! Anyway, that's all I got… enjoy!**

Last time: As Lucy turned to stand up again, Natsu's hand grabbed her tiny wrist, surprising her. With his famous and devilish grin he asked,

"So when do we leave?"

"What do you mean _we_" Lucy asked, confused.

"I mean, I'm coming with you." Natsu replied, like it was the most obvious thing on the face of the earth.

"Why?"

"You said it'd be dangerous, right? I gotta make sure you come home safe" He said, pulling himself up off the floor, picking up a sleeping Happy by the tail. "Oh! And don't worry about waiting for us to pack, we already have a bag prepared for situations like this."

Natsu grinned like a child who just out-smarted an adult. Lucy sighed in defeat and stood up, and headed back to the door where the undead detective was waiting.

"What's this guy doing" Valkyrie asked, pointing to Natsu with Happy sleeping happily in his pink locks. "We're coming too, problem?" He asked, leaning down to be at her eye-level, since he was taller.

"I don't trust you guys, so I'm coming to look after Luce." He said as a matter-of-fact, pushing past them outside, standing in the sunshine. Lucy, Valkyrie and Skullduggery stared him in confusion, but the moment was ruined by the collective snores of the guild and they all sighed and walked out the front door, joining Natsu in the morning sunshine.

~a few minutes later~

"OK! I have my bag, we can go now" Natsu said, running into the train station, just in time to see Lucy and the others boarding the train, obviously bored of waiting for him. Lucy stuck her head out the train window and waved at Natsu, to show which carriage they were in. Natsu ran over to the carriage, jumping into the train and sitting down next to Lucy, Happy deciding to nap in Valkyrie lap for this trip. The train began to move and Natsu's face instantly paled, the turned a funky shade of green.

"Oh! Natsu, try one of these" Lucy said, holding something that looked like a hard candy to Natsu.

"Whuuu?" he groaned, Lucy popping it into his mouth.

"It's gonna make you not feel so bad" Lucy smiled as Natsu's face from bright green to a faded white color. Natsu sat up, rubbing his stomach.

Valkyrie watched them, very confused as she stroked Happys back. 'Lucy said she wasn't romantically involved with anyone, right?' Valkyrie thought to herself, glancing to the side, only to her surprise that Skullduggery was meditating, which was like sleep to him. Glancing back at the two guild mates, she noticed Lucy first, who had managed to fall asleep, but then she was horrified by the devilish look on Natsu's face, and that face that his eyes were locked onto Skullduggery's skull.

"You wouldn't dare" Valkyrie hissed, knowing exactly what he planned on doing.

"Dare to do what?" he grinned, already reaching for the skull.

"That!" she said.

"What? This?" Natsu's grin widened as his fingers were millimeters away from the skull.

"Yes! That!" Valkyrie put Happy onto the seat and stood up.

"Yes, do it! Ok!" He grinned madly and tugged the skull, hearing it come off with a sickening POP.

"NO!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again people! I'll be working on this story much more now, since my other story is complete! Anyway, on with the show!**

Last time:

"Yes, do it! Ok!" He grinned madly and tugged the skull, hearing it come off with a sickening POP.

"NO!"

Natsu admired the skull in his hands. It looked old. Certainly smelt old. Natsu glanced over at the matching body, how it was still sitting the same way at it was a moment ago. Natsu quickly whirled around to see if he had woken Lucy, he let out a whooshing sigh of relief when he saw that she was still asleep. Natsu tossed the skull into the air over and over again, enjoying playing with it like a kid would with a ball while Valkyries' watched on in horror.

That's when Valkyrie lunged at Natsu, making him lose his balance and fall over, Skullduggery's head rolling into the aisle, where regular people would see. A fairy Tail member playing with skulls? That could tarnish the name, so Natsu sprang like a cat, grabbing the skull and darting back inside, clutching the skull tightly, panting quietly in excitement from this little game.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like my head back please" Skullduggery's bony hand reached out to Natsu, palm open for his head. Natsu, who was quite shocked by this,(And slightly disappointed that the game was over) gently put the skull into his skeleton fingers, and watched as he screwed his head back on. Natsu got off the floor, dusted his butt off and sat down back next to Lucy like nothing had happened.

Valkyrie sat down next to her partner, replacing Happy in her lap and stroking behind his ears, curious what Happy was carrying in his bag the whole time. "please don't make too much of a fuss until we get there" Skullduggery added coldly, testing out his jaw, and it was obvious he didn't like Natsu, but only allowed him to come along because Lucy said he could and keeping Lucy happy was their main priority right now.

After half an hour of mostly silence, Natsu began to turn green again, the medicine from Lucy had begun to wear off! Natsu hiccupped and then slowly bent over, his face going from its usual cheerful ness, to very pale white to bright green, lying sickly in Lucy's lap as she continued to sleep, unaware of her partners suffering.

Natsu let out an unhappy groan as Lucy slowly woke up, this being the longest she had ever slept on a train and saw her partner in a pathetic state. She sighed and fished in her bag for another one of the medicine candies, offering it to the sick dragon slayer, who was unable to eat it, considering he had passed out.

"Is he always like this?" Valkyrie asked.

"Aye Sir!" Cried Happy from her lap, springing up into his usual proud pose. Lucy also proceeded to nod in agreement with the cat.

"Oh….Great" She replied grumpily, wondering how someone so useless could help in the investigation.

The train continued to puff down the track, unaware of the excitement that had happened within.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

"Is he always like this?" Valkyrie asked.

"Aye Sir!" Cried Happy from her lap, springing up into his usual proud pose. Lucy also proceeded to nod in agreement with the cat.

As the train pulled up to their station, Natsu managed to stumble out of the carriage, and wobble unstably on the platform as their things were fetched by Lucy and Skullduggery.

"How useless can you be? You're on solid ground and yet you're still motion sick? Unbelievable!" Valkyrie huffed while Happy tried to help Natsu spring back into action. Then Happy had a good idea. "Hey, Natsu, as soon as you're better we can get something to eat, something REALLY yummy" he said excitedly, floating in front of the pink-haired sick boy. Within moments, Natsu had recovered, drooling over the thought of being able to eat after such a horrible experience.

"We can't go without Lucy and skelly though" he said, getting a little bit down, before catching their scent, being able to tell they were coming their way, perking up again and doing a little dance, knowing that it was time to eat.

"What're you doing, Natsu?" Lucy asked, as they walked up, tossing him his backpack, Skullduggery handing Valkyries her bag too. "I'm happy, cuz now we can have food!" He cheered, earning an annoyed sigh from Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go" She said, trudging off towards a near-by restaurant, Natsu already half-way there, Happy hanging off his shoulder as Skullduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other in confusion, before following slowly. When they managed to get inside, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were already eating, Lucy whacking Natsu whenever food went flying as the two slipped into the chairs next to them.

As they finished, Natsu let out a content sigh, and pet his full tummy, Lucy pulled out her wallet and took out enough money for the meal, before getting up and going over to pay for it, Natsu getting up too and slinging his bag over his back. "Ya know, this is kind of like when Natsu and I met Lucy" Happy said from his seat, getting up too. "Hey! Yeah!" Natsu said as if he had only realized. "Hey, Happy, we should play a little trick on Luce" He said, pulling out a board and writing 'Salamander' on it, trying to imitate the signature from the day they met, but ended up a lot more messy.

"Hey, Miss! Thanks for the meal. In return we'll give you this!" He said, holding out the signature to Lucy, trying to do his best to re-make when had happened at that moment originally. Lucy sighed and put her hands on her hips. "It's ok, I don't need it" re-doing what she had done that day too, knowing exactly what Natsu was up to.

Natsu grinned as he sat down again, and met the confused stares of Valkyrie and Skullduggery.

Natsu's big onyx eyes peeped into where Skullduggery's eyes used to be, curious if he stuck his finger in there, what would he feel? Would there be nothing? Or would it be all sticky and gooey? Natsu really wanted to know, but he knew Lucy would be mad if he did so in such a public place, so Natsu decided to do it once they were away from prying eyes.


End file.
